Before He Cheats
by SamanthaElizabeth15
Summary: This is my first story so please review.AH.Rosalie&Emmett.Rated T for slight use of language. The last chapter is up.If you have any ideas for a sequel or anything at all,please tell me in a review,I hope you guys liked it!
1. Before He Cheats

**Before He Cheats**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the song "Before He Cheats" or any characters...**

* * *

Rosalie was getting ready for Alice's birthday. She had really wanted her boyfriend, Emmett to go, but sadly he had to work that night.

As soon as she was ready she jumped into her car and sped off to the bar. When she arrived at the bar she walked up to her best friend and gave her a great big hug. "Happy birthday Alice!!" She said." Thanks Rose. I'm so glad you could make it. Where's Em?" she asked, hugging her. "He had to work. " The blonde said. "Oh, hey wanna go for a drink?" "Sure."

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Together they walked over to the bar and had a few drinks." I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom." Rosalie walked over to where the restrooms where located and saw a huge guy that resembled Emmett dancing and kissing some brunette. As she walked by then, they turned around. She felt like somebody had just punched a hole through her chest, she could not believe what she was seeing.

She decided to stick around for a while and grabbed a seat that was close enough for her to see them but far enough that they couldn't see her.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

And he don't know...

Emmett took the _slut _over to the pool table and showed her how to make the ball go into the hole. When she made it, he kissed her yet again.

Rosalie had had it, she was beyond pissed. Swiftly, she got up and walked out of the bar without a word to anybody. She ran to her car, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay.

While she had been running out of the bar and to her car she had come up with a plan. If he would break her heart, she would destroy his most prized possession…his _precious _jeep. She opened up the trunk and took out her bat, running her hands over it. _"You're going to regret ever cheating on Rosalie Lillian Hale."_

Rosalie looked around the parking lot and found it almost immediately. She walked over to it with and evil grin on her face. _"Now…where to start?"_ She asked herself, looking over the jeep. It wasn't long before she answered her own question.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

She twirled the bat in her fingers and took the first swing at his jeep. As soon as she felt the bat hit the metal, she felt so much better. It wasn't long before she was going crazy beating the shit out of it. When she had enough of the bat she took out a pocket knife and opened it.

She looked down at the tires and smiled to herself before slashing all four of the tires. Rosalie then took out the key Emmett had given her to the jeep and opened up the passenger door. Once again taking out the pocket knife she began to carve her name into the leather seats.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

When she finished taking out most of her anger she looked over at her handy work._ "Good job Rose. He'll never forget what he did to you now."_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

Meanwhile back in the bar/club the girl Emmett had been dancing with was getting more that a little bit tipsy. Emmett was about ready to take her then and there.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Rosalie walked back over to her car and hid all the evidence in the car and went back inside the bar feeling much better. She found him in the same spot she had left and walked over to him with her head held high. Without saying a word to him she dropped the keys into his drink and turned on her heel, walking away from him forever, leaving a confused and dumbstruck Emmett behind her.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Rosalie went over to where Alice was. "I gotta go Alice, I'll see you tomorrow. Happy birthday, again." She smiled as best as she could and once again walked out of the bar. She got into her car and drove away from the bar but not before driving past his jeep and looking at what she was proud to say was her work.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

As she was driving home she was thinking to herself._ "He's not my problem anymore. The next girl can deal with his crap but it ain't gonna be me anymore. It will never happen again."_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

* * *

**This is my first story. Personally I think it came out pretty good but since I wrote it my opinion doesn't really matter. This may or may not end up being a one shot. It all depends if you guys like it or not. Please review. They are greatly appreciated even if they are bad. Tell me how I can improve and what you thought of it. Thank you for reading!!(:**


	2. A Man With Needs

**This is the first chapter in Emmett's point of view. This one is a little funny since Emmett is a funny guy. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot of this story.**

* * *

**A Man With Needs**

It all started about 2 months ago. Rosalie and I haven't done _it _in a while. I love her _a lot _but a guy has needs. Right? We fight all the time about it too. She thinks the only reason I'm with her is because of her body. This is NOT true at all, it is part of it but if you actually got to know her you would understand the reason I love her. She's not like all the other girls; she doesn't try to be someone she's not. She's not clingy and too emotional. She's everything any man would dream of in a girl. And she's happy with the person she is and that's why I love her.

And now because of that crazy idea she's gotten into her head is the reason why I did what I did. She knows I want her and she still teases me and when I try to persuade her she just blows me off. Sometimes I wonder if she still has any feelings for me. Well, you know what? I had finally had enough of it and did what any other man with needs had to do.

I cheated.

While at a party one night I met a girl…she looked _almost_ exactly like Rose, except she had brown hair. Or maybe it was the fact that I was drunk as hell. Anyway, that night after a couple more drinks we hooked up. After, I gave her my number we parted ways.

I know I'm stupid to say the least for what I did and I can't blame the alcohol, but I did try to stop. But I couldn't, things with Rosalie were just getting worse not better like how everybody sense things get after a while and I knew I wouldn't be getting any for a _**long**_time.

**A couple days later…**

Today is Alice's birthday, I was supposed to go to her party at some club but I had _way _better things planned. I hated having to lie to Rose about having to work, but I couldn't just go up and tell her,"Hey Rose I can't go to Alice's party because I'm cheating on you with some other chick." I may be dumb but I'm not that dumb.

That night I went off to _work_. After I picked up Jaime **(A/N: the girl he was cheating on Rose with) **we headed out to the club/bar. I have to admit Jaime was pretty hot…but nothing compared to Rose. But I guess she'll have to do.

Once we arrived at our destination, the party began. As soon as we entered the club we went over to the bar and drank a few. Well, I drank a few; she just drank some fruity little drinks. A couple drinks later I took her hand, dragged her to the dance floor and started to dance with her, kissing her. I knew I was gonna get lucky tonight.

A couple minutes of making out later she dragged me over to a pool table. I looked at her confused. "What did you bring me over here for?" I asked. "Can you teach me how to make the ball into the hole? Please Emmy…"she pleaded. "Fine…" I hated when she begged. But just like she asked, I stood behind her and showed her how to make the ball go in.

After I had showed her, I took her to a secluded corner and began to kiss her. As I kissed her, I ran my hands over her back and grabbed her ass. We continued making out for a while before we both had to breathe.

As we did this, I started to feel bad. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her I didn't want to see her again. I hated lying to both of them, Rosie didn't deserve this. But on the other hand, neither did Jaime. I decided to just take those thoughts out of my head and focus on tonight.

Suddenly I heard the door of the club open. I hadn't noticed that I was that close to the entrance.

Then, right before me stood the last person I wanted to see right now. If you guessed Rosalie, then ding ding ding, you are correct! Before I could register what she was gonna do she took some keys out of her pocket. I immediately figured out they were the keys to my jeep. But before I could do anything she dropped them in my drink.

I looked up at her face and immediately wished I hadn't. Rosalie looked really pissed but she also had a look of sadness in her eyes. I felt my heart rip in two. I hated it when she was like that. I felt like the biggest douche bag in the world, I knew I was the one that had put those emotions in her eyes. I wish the earth could just suck me in.

Before I could do anything about it and try to explain it to her, she turned away and walked out of the club. For some weird reason I felt like I would never see her again. I knew that right now there was a confused look on my face.

As soon as she walked out I ran out behind her, leaving Jaime confused. But when I got outside she was already speeding out of the parking lot. I had to talk to her, explain why I had done it but I knew she wouldn't listen to me.

I decided to try anyway so I ran over to my jeep. Instead of my jeep I found a piece of crap. There were huge dents all over it, smashed headlights and slashed tires. As I was looking over this hunk of metal I was thinking, "No, no!! She would never do this. She knows how much it means to me…" But apparently she would do this because when I opened the door I found my leather seats engraved with her name.

**R-O-S-A-L-I-E**

"NOOOOO!!!"I yelled out into the night. Now I wouldn't be able to talk to her let alone go home.

But I guess that's what I deserved for what I had done to her. I knew she would never forgive me for this but I still had a little hope. It was worth a try. I had to get her back. I loved her too much, but I guess I found out just how much a little too late.

I just hope it's not too late to convince her that it was a mistake. I never thought of the possibility of her finding out. I guess that what they say is true. The truth always comes out no matter how well you think you cover up your tracks…

* * *

**I decided that I wanted to write about Emmett's reaction, so here it is! Thank you to those of you that reviewed and please keep reviewing! Tell me what ya'll think of this chapter, Please. Should I continue or stop here?**


	3. My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song it is all Avril Lavigne's. But I do own the plot (:**

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

As I was driving back home I began to think without noticing it.

I really thought that he was the one for me…the one that I would spend the rest of my life with. But I guess I wasn't the same for him. I remember all the times he told me he loved me. Bullshit. If he really loved me he would have never done this. I know I might have given him reason too. Every relationship can't be based on sex. Every second we spent together he wanted to have sex and then he tries to tell me that he wasn't only with me because of my body. I know he was a man and had needs, but I thought he wasn't like the rest. But I jumped to conclusions too early.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

I can't talk to him…at least not right now, maybe some other day. I won't be ready for a while. I want to hear what lame excuse he comes up with. I denied him sex but is that really reason enough to cheat on someone? I don't think so. I didn't like this any more than he did, but I had to teach him a lesson. I hated not being with him too, but you don't see me going to find someone else.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

I loved him so much. More than anyone could imagine. I know I rarely showed him any emotion but it was my way of trying to prevent this kind of thing, getting hurt.

I was hurt once before by another man I believed I loved. His name was Royce King. He was my fiancé before I ever met Emmett. It was a week before our wedding and I was walking home from my friend Vera's house. My father had insisted on picking me up but like the stubborn person I was I decided to walk home. As I was walking past a bar I saw Royce and his friends. I immediately knew that he was extremely drunk. He too saw me and told me to go over to him. I did and he told his friends that he had told them I was beautiful. But before I knew it he ripped off my clothes, telling me I had too much clothes on. I never thought that that would ever happen to me…but it did. The worse thing was that the man that told me he loved me did it to me. After he and his friends were done with me they left me there on the street to die. I really thought I was gonna die…

Hours later I woke up in a hospital. I later found out that a man had found me on the street barely alive and had brought me to the hospital where they were able to save me.

The man who saved me was no one other than Emmett. Yes the same man who I found out has been cheating on me.

When I met him, I couldn't stand to be near him at all. I couldn't help the way I felt about men .But eventually he helped me get over that fear and I finally realized that what I had been feeling for him since I had fist seen him was love.

He promised me that he would never hurt me and told me that he loved me since he had seen me dying on the street. So we got together…And now what does he do? He does exactly what he promised me he would never do…hurt me. Sure it isn't the same pain Royce inflicted, but it still hurts.

He was everything I ever imagined the perfect man to be. I thought that maybe we could get married one day, have kids and have a happy ending. But now that seems so far away…so impossible.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Emmett was everything I ever wanted, everything I ever dreamed of. We were made for each other, we were meant to be together for the rest of forever. All of those memories…I remember them all so clearly. And it just hurts me more, I wish they would all just fade away, leave me in peace. I guess all this time he was pretending that he loved me. I'll never have my happy ending now.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
_

I partially blame his friends. They think that I have no idea what they say about me, but the truth is I know what they same. They tell him that I'm difficult, that I'm not right for him. What they don't know is that they are the same way. The sad thing is they don't even know me, they've never even seen me and they already judge me. Imagine if they did know me. They claim to be his friends but they know nothing about him. I know that he hides things from me, but so do I. I've never pressured him to tell me anything. We always tell each other the most important thins though. I consider cheating to be very important but I don't think it's that important to him…

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

He was everything I imagined a man to be. He was funny, sexy, polite, smart at times and everything else. In my mind he was perfect. And apparently in some other girls' too. I always believed that we could be the perfect couple. But I now realized that no such thing existed…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I never wished for anyone better than him. He was my everything. He was my sun, my moon, my earth, my stars and the air I breathed. Everything I ever did was for him. The moment I saw him I knew we were meant for each other. Why didn't he fell the same way? I loved him more than life itself and this is the way he repaid me? By sleeping with some other bitch for God knows how long! So much for my happy ending.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

If I ever talked to him again I know exactly what I would say." It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for acting like you cared for me while you were screwing someone else. At least you made me feel like I was the only one when we were together. It's was nice of you to make me feel like we had it all. Thanks for watching as I fall apart because of you. And thanks for not letting me now that we were done and for leading me on like this."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I reached _our_ house half an hour later.

As I remember the face I left him with I smile to myself. I know that later tonight I will truly feel the emotions that I try to hold back now as I'm packing up all his stuff. I never want to see him again, I hate him so much!!

And after all he did to me… I still love him. Deep down I wish he would come crashing threw the door and beg me to take him back. That's what my heart wants…but my head says different. My head tells me to forget about him and never look back. To forget everything, forget him. My head tells me to give up, but my heart won't let me.

I was so exhausted that by the time I went to bed it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I knew he wasn't coming back tonight…he knew how pissed off I would be. The last thing I remember before passing out is crying over him, I knew that I shouldn't but I couldn't. That night I cried myself to sleep. I planned on calling Alice and asking her to come over and tell her everything, but I didn't want to ruin her birthday. There was no point in making someone else miserable with me.

So much for my happy ending…

* * *

As long as I keep getting ideas this story will go on. I love the way it's going right now. I never thought that I would get past 1 chapter but here I am at 3! This seemed like the perfect song for this chapter. Let's see if I can find a song for Emmett's second chapter. I couldn't find one for his first so I wrote it without a song. If you know a good song for him trying to convince Rosalie that it was a mistake tell it to me in a review. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing! (:


	4. White Flag

**This chapter changes point of views a couple times. I think this one came out better than I expected. Hopefully you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Dido does. I also don't own the character, only the plot of this story (:**

* * *

**White Flag**

**Em POV**

That night I stayed at a hotel. I knew she wouldn't want to see me now and I sure as hell wouldn't want to see me either. Tonight was the worst night of my life. I couldn't sleep; I was so accustomed to holding her in my arms as we slept. And as much as I hate to admit it, I felt like a complete and utter asshole. I wanted so much to make things right, but I didn't have the slightest idea how to do that. I hated myself for what I had done to her; I didn't deserve her at all. I still remember the promise I had made her…"I promise to never hurt you" and that's exactly what I did. Now I'm no better than Royce King.

I know people say that real men don't cry, but I couldn't stop myself. I missed her so much and it took hurting her to finally realize that. I just wish I could rewind time and stop myself from ever doing this. I made a huge mistake. I hope that one day she forgives me…

**2 days later…**

I had finally gathered up enough courage to go and talk to her. I hadn't gone back to our house in two days. I was going to apologize to her for what I had done. Deep down I knew that she wouldn't forgive me…but it was worth a try. Right?

Minutes later I reached the house, got out of the taxi, paid the man, and walked up to the house. "It's now or never Emmett." I ringed the doorbell and waited for her to open it.

**Rose POV**

These past two days had been the worst two days of my life. I tried to not think about him, but everything in the house reminded me of him. I hated the way that he affected me. I wish men had never been created!

When I heard the doorbell ring I went to go answer it. As soon as I had opened the door I wish I hadn't. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He wasn't supposed to be here. I thought I had made it clear that I never wanted to see him again.

**Em POV**

"Just hear me out Rose." I said, looking down. I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. "Why should I?" She said back. I didn't want to make a scene," Can I come inside?" Instead of answering me she just let me in. I went over to the living room and she followed. We sat down and I finally looked up into her eyes. I was able to see the sadness, anger and hatred in here eyes and it killed me to know it was my entire fault.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

"Please just listen to me before you say anything." I said. She looked like she was about to say no but then she just nodded and sat back.

"Rosalie... and if I didn't say it that's what I feel so I might as well say it. I know that what I did was wrong, but I still love you, believe it or not I do."

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

"I swear to god I'm not trying to make your life harder Rose. If I honestly didn't care about you I wouldn't have come here to beg you to take me back. I know that I didn't keep my promise and I'm sorry…"

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

"But you should know that I will never give up on us. I will never put up the white flag. I'm in love with you Rosalie and I always will be. Even if you move on and find someone better than me I will forever love you. My heart belongs to you, that girl meant absolutely nothing to me. You're the one that I want and need."

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense_

"I know that I hurt you and that I caused you nothing but pain. I understand if you can't talk to me again, but it was worth a try. I love you and I have never stopped loving you. My love for you only grows stronger each day. I know that you're living by the rules of it's over. You've packed up all my stuff and thrown it out of the house but I had to fight for you. My life sucks without you Rose."

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

"But even if you succeed in forgetting I will never give up this hope that I have that one day you will forgive me and we will be together again. I won't surrender this love that I feel for you…ever."

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...._

"And if years pass and our paths happen to cross again by some miracle I am sure that everything we felt for each other will come rushing on. You'll tell me that you don't feel anything for me and tell me that you've moved on. And I will tell you the truth. That I have never stopped thinking about you and that I still have hope."

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

"No matter what happens, I won't give up. I will keep fighting until I die. I won't surrender, now or ever."

"I love you Rosalie and I know that deep down you love me too. I'm human and I make stupid mistakes. But like other humans I also learn from them. And this mistake made me realize that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to have kids with you, wake up to you every morning, hold you in my arms as we sleep and make you as happy as I can. You are the love of my life and I hate that I realized that now."

I looked into her eyes yet again and saw that tiny bit of hope. I just wish that tiny bit of hope is enough for her to forgive me.

* * *

**Like always, please review. Tell me if you like the story so far or if you hate. Give me some suggestions on how to make it better. Thanks for reading!!**


	5. Too Little Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I also don't own this song, JoJo does.**

**

* * *

**

**Too Little Too Late**

I heard all that he had to say and I didn't know what to say. His words had hit me so hard that I needed time to process it all. It was a lot to take in at one time.

I told him to leave, that I needed to think this over...and he did. Why was he like this? Why did he have to be so persistent?! Why couldn't he just let me move on?! Did he really love me as much as he said he did…?

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

There was a reason I had kicked him out. I didn't want to see him or even be near him. I didn't want him next to me in the bed since it was only one bedroom. What he had been saying to me felt so unreal…right now I didn't believe a word he had said. What did he expect me to say? "Oh…I forgive you! I can't live without you. Blah blah blah." Yeah right! If he thought that I would forgive him just like that he was sadly mistaken. I don't think he changed at all...his begging me to forgive him didn't fool me. I wasn't going to be cheated on ever again! I was going to make sure of that.

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

Time was going to make me strong. I was already moving on…little by little. He wasn't going to have the chance to hurt me again…or so I hoped.

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

It was too late to make things right…or was it? He knew all the right things to say, he always did. That's how I ended dating him in the first place. He had convinced me that he would never hurt me and a whole bunch of other shit. But in the end he ended being just like any other man, just like Royce. He said he couldn't live without me. But how did I know this isn't just another one of his lies? How do I know that all that he said was true? It doesn't matter anyway what's done is done. It's just a little too late.

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._

I had met him when I was 19.I was young and as soon as I had seen him I felt something unexplainable…love, or so I thought. I gave him everything but I guess it just wasn't enough for him. And now he wanted to make things right. Why hadn't he just straight up told me? Maybe thing wouldn't be like they were now… I didn't want him to find someone else. I wanted thing to be like they had been before. I wanted to be able to forgive him but I didn't want to get hurt again. Why did everything have to be so difficult?!

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh..._

I had loved him with all my heart, given him everything I had. I know that I still loved him but I couldn't bring myself to say those three words," I forgive you". I knew praying wouldn't help me figure this problem out...it was all me.

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait_

I know I didn't have all the time in the world to make this decision. But I wanted him too suffer the way I was. I guess I'll never know if what he had said was real. I just hope that it was. I love him and I want to forgive him, but one voice tells me to pack up all my stuff, leave and forget him for good. The other one says to forgive him, that all he said was true and that what he did was all I mistake. It's never a good sign when you start hearing voices in your head…and you actually start to listen to them.

I have no idea which one to believe. I think I need more time to think. One night isn't enough. Besides, he deserves to suffer a little more. Am I right or am I just being a bitch?

I just hope that by the time I make my decision it isn't a little too late.

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_

* * *

_

**_Well, here's the fifth chapter. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Also, if I have mistakes please point them out. If you are interested in becoming my Beta please tell me! (: I would really like more reviews, please.... Thanks for reading!_**


	6. So Sick

**So, here is the 6****th**** chapter!Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character. And I don't own this song. It's all Ne-Yo's!**

* * *

**So Sick**

_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

It's been 3 days since I talked to Rose…I know she needed time to think this trough but three days has been long enough. Right? I haven't been able to do anything. All I think about is her!

_  
Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you_

I changed the answering machine the other day. Before I had changed it, it had said, "We can't come to the phone at this moment. Please leave a message after the beep…"Now that I was alone it didn't make sense to keep it. But now I wish I hadn't, it was the only way I had the ability of hearing her beautiful voice. Her voice is like nothing I had ever heard before. It's music to my ears. She had walked out on me, not that I could blame her...I would have done the exact same.

It feels like months but it's actually only been a couple of days. Imagine how my life would be if she really did leave me forever. But for some strange reason I can't bring myself to get over her. I did cheat, but that didn't mean that I still didn't love her. I hope that if she does leave me forever I'll eventually bring myself to get past it all. I didn't know that if we ever did separate that her absence would have this great of an effect on me.

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

I'm so sick of love songs right now. I'm tired of not being able to stop crying. But I'll never be tired of wishing that she was still here. I miss her…so much. I guess you never really know what you've got till it's gone. I never realized how much I actually needed her. Without her I'm a train wreck. No wonder I never lasted longer than 2 weeks with any other girl I ever dated. I am so sick of all these slow and sad love songs. So why can't I turn off the radio?

I guess the reason is because all these song remind me of what I once had wit her. All the things I could still have if I had never done what I did.

_Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

I still have the calendar that's marked July was the day she finally agreed to go on a date with me, our anniversary. I guess I should fix it, now that there's no more her I don't have an anniversary to celebrate. I hate the fact that everything, every song, every item remind of her, of what we used to be. Every thought I have has something to do with her.

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs! Every song I hear brings tears to my eyes. I am such a fucken crybaby! I wish I was done with wishing that she was still here. But I know that I never will be. She is the only one I want the only person I have truly ever been happy with. She is my other half.

And yet again I hear another love song blasting from my radio but I can't make my lazy ass get up and turn off that god damn radio!

_(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio_

I swear these damn love song need to stop playing! If another one plays I am calling the fucken radio station! They all make me think about her and her smile. That perfect smile that never ceases to bring a smile to my face as well. Now there is another one playing that's making me think about having my first child. I swear these damn love song are gonna fucken drive me crazy! I have to let go of these thoughts and turn off the radio…

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

Because I'm so sick of these love songs and what they make me think and fell. I'm tired of these tears. I'm done with wishing that she was still here. I know wishing isn't going to help at all, I need to act! But she'll probably get even madder if I go back to talk to her. She told me she needed time and that's what I'm trying to give her. But all this time just make these love songs keep playing. Who knew you could get so sick of love songs. Certainly not me. Bit you'd think that I would have gotten up and smashed the radio by now. And if you did, you're wrong. I'm still here, laying down on this couch listening to them play. Why you ask? I have no idea.

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

I just really hope that she forgives me. I don't think I can last another day of not seeing her, hugging her, kissing her and telling her over and over again that I love her. I swear on my life that if by some miracle she forgives me I will spend each and every day of my life telling her and showing her how much she means to me. She's my little angel, my reason to live.

And without her I am truly a nobody.

Without her my life is a living hell. With her, this hell is actually worth living, but without her I would rather die.

* * *

**What you think? Good or bad? I think there are about 2 or 3 more chapters left to this song. I have no idea. Anyway, please review! Reviews make me smile and want to continue writing!!**


	7. Trainwreck

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or this song, which belongs to Demi Lovato.**

* * *

**Trainwreck**

Three more days have gone by and I think I have finally made my decision. So right now, Emmett should be on his way. I am going to tell him my decision. I just hope that the decision that I made is the right one.

Currently, I am trying to find a way to say this to him. But it's been almost two hours and I still have no idea how to put it into words.

Oh!

That's the door bell… I guess it's now or never.

I walk over to the door and open it. You'd think that after years of being together I would get used to seeing him. But the truth is I'm not. Every time I see him I can't help but smile, even when I'm mad at him.

I let him in and we walk over to the living room in silence. We both sit down and just look at each other for a while. He is so gorgeous, sexy and hot! After a while I reluctantly look up at him. I have to say this now.

_La-de-da  
Yeah_

"I've made up my mind."

I could see the hope and panic in his eyes. I didn't want to make him wait any longer so I just began to spit it out.

_You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor 'cause he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

"I have no idea how to say this." I began and the truth was that I honestly had no idea how to say the things that I was feeling.

"I remember every time that you got sick…You hated the medication because all it did was cause you more pain. You refused to go to the doctor cause he'd just end up calling you insane." As I said this I heard him chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh too." You're lost even when you're going the right way. I guess what I really want to say is…you man the world to me, even though you're crazy." I said, smiling a little.

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

"When we first started dating I knew that you thought we would never make it. We were just so…different. But look how far we've come. Been together for years and I must say that they've been the best years of my life. Before I met you my heart was broken beyond repair, or so I thought. As soon as you came into my world all the pieces came back together. The things that you've said to me make me fall harder for you each day. And even though you're a trainwreck wouldn't love you if you changed."

I looked at him for a moment and I saw that amazing dimpled smile.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved_

"When I first introduced myself to you, I went to shake your hand and you pulled it away. On our first date you asked me to dance and I said no way! It was my time for payback." I laughed and so did he. "When I was in the hospital after you found me, I was dying to give you a try, but I was scared that you would turn out to be like Royce…At first I refused to have anything to do with you, but you begged me to give you a chance, so I did. In that moment I knew that you would be different because of the way I gave in."

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

"Now that you know me better than I know myself I bet you don't still thin we won't make it. But look how far we've come from that first day. our love has been through a lot of things and I'm not about to let it end because of your stupid mistake. I know now that all the things you've said to me are true and you still make me fall harder for you each day. I know and you know that you are a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you any other way Em."

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!_

"Like I said, we were very different. But I guess what they say is true, opposites do attract. Once we went on our first date, my hope kept growing. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. And I've never looked back. You really are one of kind and no one and nothing can change the way my heart feels about you."

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you I'm in love_

"Oh! One more thing I thought I should share with you. I fell for you harder than I have ever done with anybody else. It's funny how you thought that we'd never make it, but look how far we've come. You're a trainwreck. But with you, I'm in love. And just to make this clearer, I do forgive you."

Before I could even blink my eyes, I felt his hands around me and immediately I felt myself relax and hug him too.I always felt so secure and safe in his arms.

"I know what I did was wrong and that I am a trainwreck" He said, laughing. "But every last word I've ever said to you is true. I love you Rosalie and that will never ever change. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. I will never do it again. You are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, my angel."

I smiled as I heard his words and whispered into his ear. "I love you too, my monkey man."

* * *

**I think this is a good ending to this story. I might make a sequel or one final chapter depending on if you guys want more or friend is helping me with the last chapter. I still have more ideas for a continuation of this story. Please write a review and say if you want a sequel or if I should just stop.**

**Thanks in advance!**


	8. UPDATE

**I think I might make a sequel to this story, I really like it and I don't believe that Rosalie & Emmett's story is over. I will start the sequel as soon as I get some ideas. If you would like to contribute to the sequel, send me a message or tell me in a review your ideas. I would greatly appreciate it. Also, I am looking for a beta so if you are interested tell me. Anyway, read my other story The Obstacles of My Life, I promise you that you will like it!**


End file.
